heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
External links
General sites * Hey Arnold! at Nick-Asia.com - An Official Hey Arnold! page on the official site of Nickelodeon Asia complete with character bios, downloads and games. * Hey Arnold! at the Internet Movie Database * Hey Arnold! at TV.com * Hey Arnold! at the Big Cartoon DataBase * Hey Arnold! at Wikipedia Fan sites * Don Grande's Hey Arnold! Character & Episode Guide * Hey Arnold! section at FanfictionNet — A site that hosts fan fiction of all sorts — this is a site where you can submit your own fanfics. * Hey Arnold! at DevianART * Arnold's Eyes, with episodes available for download ** Arnold's Eyes Forum * Hey Arnold! episodes: Viewable online * Hey Arnold! community at Livejournal ** Hey Arnold! fanfiction community on Livejournal ** Hey Arnold! Prompts community on Livejournal ** Hey Arnold! Rewatch community on Livejournal ** Hey Arnold! - The Jungle Movie Fanmade Projects! community on Livejournal - Community in which you can also share your ideas, plot devices for The Jungle Movie fan project, and also a place to post/share all of your projects, whether they be for The Jungle Movie, the years after The Jungle Movie, The Patakis, and even the years after The Patakis. ** Hillwood Times community on Livejournal ** Hillwood Guild community on Livejournal - "community is for super-secret Hey Arnold projects" * Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis, by Tendra * Hay Arnold 6th Season Project, started by Tendra ** Hey Arnold! Sixth Season Project Forum * Nadine's Hey Arnold Place Arnold's Neighborhood * The Hey Arnold Forum on Yuku (formerly on Ezboard) * Nick.com Message Boards * Hey! "Arnold Stuff" — This site is loaded with "insider" material such as photos of cast members at the new Nicktoons studio opening party and drawings from some of the animators. * The Unofficial Hey Arnold! Site © 1997-2006 Kim Burk, with information about the episodes, the cast, music, video etc. * Cadpig's Shrine to Curly * John’s Hey Arnold! Site (Jul. 2000) * Arnold4Ever’s Page Of Virtual Wackyness (Aug. 2000) * Helga’s Little Pink Book (Nov. 2000) * The Patakis (Oct. 2002) * An MDT Tribute To Helga G. Pataki (Nov. 2002) * Rhonda’s Place (Feb. 2003) * http://www.facebook.com/groups/320049038059044/ Hey Arnold TJM group Dutch * Dé nederlandse fansite van Hey Arnold! — Forum hosted by Annemiek (English and Dutch) * HEY arnold at Hyves.nl — Hey Arnold! community in a Dutch social network French * La maison d'Arnold! * Le Sanctuarie d'Helga German * Heyarnold.Twotoasts.de — Bilingual English-German site with much downloadable stuf, articles, and very good episode synopses. * Helgas Welt — German site Polish * heyarnold.prv.pl — Polish fan site Russian * Дневник Хельги — Fan forum including role playing games and fanfics. * Hey, Arnold@дневники — Hey Arnold fans at Diary.Ru. * Hey-Arnold.my1.ru — Forum * hey-arnold.ru — information about the series * Любители Мультика «Эй, Арнольд!» VKontakte — Hey Arnold fans in VKontakte social network * Hey Arnold! forum on Nickelodeon-TV.ru * Hey Arnold! forum on Nicktoons@6bb * Сообщество Hey Arnold в LiveInternet * Эй, Арнольд! на фан-сайте «Что с Энди?» * Эй, Арнольд! Фан-сайт * Эй, Арнольд! / Hey Arnold! группа во ВКонтакте Spanish * El Diario de Helga Pataky — Spanish forum * The Megawacky Dimension or http://web.archive.org/web/20020220113156/http://megadimension.freeservers.com/ or http://web.archive.org/web/20071223150546/http://dimension.siteburg.com/mainesp.htm — Webarchive of the first bilingual English-Spanish Hey Arnold! site. * Seriesnick: Series de Nickelodeon online — Watch the episodes in Spanish on-line. * Sunset Arms: Un blog de HA!, by Graudlugh Staff members' sites *Craig Bartlett: Facebook *Toran Caudell: Facebook *Maggie Groening: Twitter *Olivia Hack: Facebook; MySpace *Maurice LaMarche: Facebook *Jim Lang: Knobworld.com — Jim Lang's website *Steve Lowtwait: Facebook *Anndi L. McAfee: Anndi.com — the official site; Facebook *Justin Shenkarow: Justinshenkarow.com; Twitter; Facebook; MySpace *Francesca Marie Smith: Facebook; Twitter; Blogspot *Adam Wylie: Facebook *Sam Gifaldi: Instagram; Twitter See also * Links to other sites at Hey-Arnold.com * Hey Arnold! article on Fan History Wiki with many old sites mentioned